Dangerous And Moving
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Heidi/Victoria:."Mordiscos que reclaman los segundos que no se vieron; rasguños que intentan quitar aquel ardor que nunca desaparecerá; insultos que intentan acabar con aquella opresión en sus vientres y en sus gargantas" Femslash. Para Cafesitodeldia.


**Disclaimer:** Yo soy dueña, sí... de la trama :P

**Claim:** Victoria/Heidi —es culpa de Annie por la pairing genialosa.

**Advertencia:** Genialidad por todas partes (?) No lo sé, dime tú.

**Notas:** Para Annie, Cafesitodeldia, que lo pidió hace ¿cuánto, mil años luz? Eso creo xD Disfruta bitchiefuturaesposa. Trozo y nombre de la viñeta de una canción de TATU, _Dangerous And Moving_. Esto es... raro, srsly.

-

-

* * *

**Dangerous And Moving**

* * *

_`The line is never crossed  
They are the living dead´_

-

**I.**

Victoria se había perdido. Tenía dieciocho y había idio de viaje con su prometido, James, a Italia, al continente del frente, al lugar de las pastas, donde todos hablaban con acentos fuertes y tajantes en las últimas sílabas, desbordando carisma y actitud. Por asuntos familiares de él, creía ella.

Victoria se había perdido, con dieciocho años, semejante torpe, y no hablaba el idioma, además de que ella no conocía nada de aquella ciudad antigua.

— _Ti sei perso, ragazza?_

Oyó a alguien a sus espaldas, y por más que no pudo entender lo que dijo, tuvo la necesidad de darse la vuelta y verla.

Era una mujer, hermosa, de piernas altas y figura esbelta, cabello caoba lacio y lustroso y piel extrañamente pálida. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Victoria fueron sus ojos. Eran violetas, como la amatista.

— _Sei bella, lo sai?_ —no respondió, mirándola fijamente a aquellos ojos curiosamente particulares— _Non parla italiano? —_la mujer suspiró y luego, con un fuerte acento italiano, intentó con el idioma universal—: Hablas inglés, ¿verdad?

Victoria asintió, más aliviada.

— Me he perdido. Lo siento, no hablo el idioma.

Si la plaza no hubiese estado tan llena en aquellas horas de la tarde-noche, Heidi se habría cobrado un bocadillo.

Se relamió los labios mientras Victoria perdía la poca confianza que pudo tener de ella. Había pactado con su humanidad.

**II.**

Odiaba aquello. La odiaba. Los odiaba. Era como estar prisionera. Se había vuelto salvaje allí, luego de haber sufrido tres días completos, de haber deseado estar muerta, de haber experimentado un dolor peor que el que te claven millones de agujas en todas sus células. Su cuerpo estaba ahora envenenado, muerto, pálido y sediento.

Ella estaba sedienta, comprendía lo que era, pero Heidi le tenía restricciones. No quería dejarla ir. Temía, quizá, hacerlo.

— Tranquila, fierecilla, ¿te apetece ir de caza hoy conmigo?

— Púdrete, _cagna_.

— Veo que aprendes al oír. Es sencillo —le sonrió y se acercó a ella hasta poder susurrarle al oído—. Creo que tendré que enseñarte palabras un poco más... delicadas, _non ti pare?_

Victoria gruñó y Heidi le tomó por los cabellos antes de morderle juguetonamente el cuello.

**III.**

Los cabellos rojos como el fuego pudieron haberle hecho cosquillas si no fuera porque su piel, en toda su extensión y hasta en aquellos lugares que sólo Victoria podía tocar, era de granito. Insensible, fría y rígida. O eso pensaba hasta que las manos de Victoria cobraron vida.

Se movían libres cual animal salvaje, sin preocupación alguna por si a Heidi llegaba a molestarle aquello. Y es que no le molestaba. Todo era sexo salvaje con Victoria, y no le molestaba en nada. Despertando todo de su letargo casi interminable.

Los labios de una besaban rudamente el cuello y hombros de su acompañante mientras la otra se encargaba de esfumar cualquier espacio entre sus pieles mientras que la ropa era desgarrada sin piedad.

Heidi sonreía y reía cada vez que Victoria gruñía de placer y hasta insultaba en italiano cada vez que dejaba de jugar con sus manos en aquellos lugares, y a sus insultos se le sumaron los de ella cuando la ola de placer derrumbó todo dentro de ambas y fue inevitable.

Victoria no descansó, sedienta de más, e inició de inmediato una segunda ronda más fogosa.

**IV.**

Luego de tantos años sin verla, el volver a encontrarse con esos ojos rojo carmesí y aquellos cabellos de fuego le trajeron cierta calma a su ser. Ninguna estaba en la tierra de la otra, era un punto intermedio, un lugar que ninguna reconocía en aquellos momentos. Un punto en el que se necesitaban tanto que era doloroso para ambas. Una necesidad que quemaba, mucho.

— _Ti sei perso, ragazza? _—Victoria dijo, y Heidi sonrió torcidamente.

— _Temo di sí. Forse puoi dirmi dove andare _—la italiana se acercó a ella, sin pausas ni momento para verla en mucho detalle. Ya la conocía de memoria.

— No hay camino, nunca lo hubo —la toma por la nuca y vuelve a sentir aquellos labios hambrientos que tanto había extrañado, mientras piensa que no le importaría en lo más mínimo tomarla allí mismo, otra vez, como siempre.

La ropa ya no está donde lo estaba, y los besos, caricias y gemidos ya no son tal. Con ellas, todo va un paso más adelante. Mordiscos que reclaman los segundos que no se vieron; rasguños que intentan quitar aquel ardor que nunca se irá de ellas; insultos y gritillos que planean acabar sin éxito con aquella opresión en sus vientres e incluso en sus gargantas.

Nunca hubo una línea que delimitara el territorio de una y de otra, que dijera qué tocar y qué no. Nunca cruzaron líneas porque nunca las hubo. El lugar de ellas era el que querían que fuera, porque ellas eran libertad y rebeldía, eran la muerte viviente, sin límites que puedan romperse, y en tal caso, todos los límites rompiéndose a la vez.

— _Sei bella, regazza —_murmura en un gruñido ahogado Victoria, contra el oído de la italiana.

Heidi ríe complacida y se decide a ser ella quien inicie la segunda ronda esta vez.

Una más peligrosa y emocionante, para que ninguna olvide a la otra nunca (entre aquellos mordiscos, jadeos, rasguños y jaleos salvajes típicos de ellas).


End file.
